The present invention relates generally to paperboard cartons for use in packaging articles such as cans or bottles for beverages. More particularly, the invention relates to a handle for such cartons which is associated with stress-relieving severance lines.
Articles such as cans or bottles for beverages including soft drink, beer, juices and the like are commonly sold in multiple quantities packaged in a paperboard carton. For the convenience of the consumer, the carton is often provided with a handle, which quite commonly includes as a primary feature one or two slots or other apertures formed in the carton. The user inserts the hand or fingers into one or both of the slots to lift the carton. Many varieties of handles are known in the art.
Lifting a carton containing beverage cans or bottles introduces considerable stress into the paperboard from which the carton is formed. The region around the slot or slots especially tends to be subject to stress concentration. For this reason, to prevent tearing of the paperboard and failure of the carton, it is known to design carton handles with various stress-relieving/distributing arrangements. This is often accomplished by providing fold lines or slits in the carton wall where the handle slots are provided. An example of this type of stress distributing arrangement may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,932.
While such conventional arrangements have experienced considerable success, it has still been difficult to eliminate minor cracks and tears from the handle slot area. Minor cracks or tears do not usually result in handle failure. However, consumers may see these as undesirable and not purchase the packages with such cracks or tears.
What is needed, therefore, is a carton having a carrying handle with an improved stress-relieving arrangement. Such a carton should eliminate or reduce tears or fractures and particularly those minor cracks and tears which detract from the carton appearance.